Of Prophets, High School, And Attempted Suicide
by SniperKingSogeking0341
Summary: Prequal to RosesandThorns666's story "Of Fangirls, Madness and Romance". Chuck was unhappy until two weird but nice girls came to his house for a projet. The rest is history...
1. Meeting Amelia Rivers and Emily Dane

Title: Of Prophets, High School, and Attempted Suicide (1of 4)

Author: Shinju Tori

Character(s): The Prophet Chuck, **RoseandThorns666**'s OC Amelia Rivers, and my OC Emily Dane…

Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, and friendship

Summary: Side story to **RoseandThorn666**'s story "Of Fangirls, Madness, and Romance". AU of Chuck's teen years…

Spoilers:_Supernatural 4.18 The Monster At The End Of This Book_

Disclaimer: Do I look I'm Kripke's avatar AKA Chuck to you guys…? *glances down at my pale blue bath robe over PJs*….Don't answer that…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, alcoholism, attempted suicide & strong language …

**A/N:** This Emily is different than the Emily's in _Here __I __Come __Sugar!_ (A Nephilim) If you want a good idea of how it works, look at James Patterson's works; Maximum Ride, & The Lakehouse/ When the Wind Blows and compare the character Max in those to each other…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

It had been going on for a while now. Since 5th or 6th grade if Chuck remembered correctly. If it was a weekday, he would be excused from class by midday due to a migraine, he'd pass out in the nurse's office (doped up on aspirin to try and get rid of the headache he always got), have vivid dreams about all sorts of monsters and a family of three hunting down/killing said monsters, wake up when school let out, and stagger home to collapse on the couch and sleep some more. If it was a weekend he'd spend the day in his bedroom, drinking various types of alcohol until he passed out on his bed.

He just wanted the dreams to stop. Ever since they started, his grades, which had already been a bit below average, had plummeted like a rock in a lake. Since they started no girl wanted to date him, the often scruffy failure that frequently got migraines and reeked of alcohol, so his love life was zip. He was the butt of every "popular" boy's jokes and ignored by basically everyone else.

Chuck looked down at the gun in his hand and gulped. One of the punk kids at school had traded 2 six packs of beer, and a bottle of vodka for it. Originally he kept it around to help protect him from the tougher boys at school (no one wants to mess with anyone who owns a gun even if they're a wimp like him), but more and more frequently putting it to his head and pulling the trigger seemed appealing…

He closed his eyes and put the gun to his temple and gingerly put his finger on the trigger…

_*Ding-Dong*_

His eyes opened as someone rang the door bell. "Who…?" Chuck wondered out loud until he remembered that he had a group project to do with two kids from school. He had been told by the teacher that while he was gone to the nurse's office his partners had been chosen for him and they had been given his address so they could work on the project together. "…Huh…Is this a good thing or a bad one…?" He mumbled putting the gun away in his dresser before going downstairs to answer the door.

The two people in question at his door weren't what he had expected. For one thing Chuck knew they were members of the Punk/Goth/Emo group of kids at school and were dressed accordingly. Second they were both girls, the one on the left a few inches taller than the one on the right. He remembered vaguely that the taller one was named Amelia though he couldn't quite put a name onto the shorter ones face.

"Are you guys here cuz of the English project?" Chuck nervously asked. The taller one, Amelia, nodded smiling sweetly at Chuck. She was 5 foot 9-ish, slightly curvy, and had long auburn colored hair, & bright blue eyes that crinkled cutely at the corners whenever she smiled. She was wearing a 3-quarter sleeved purple and black shirt, comfy black jeans, and calm blue Converses. She shook Chuck's hand saying, "Sorry if we interrupted anything but Em has art class later and she has to drive me home before she goes to that. I'm Amelia Rivers," The other girl, Em, interrupted saying "And I'm the infamous Emily Dane!"

Chuck had to smile, bemused, at that remark. Everyone in the school had at least heard of the simultaniously mysterious and mischievous Emily Dane, who, according to rumors, had lead all the jocks and cheerleaders who made fun of her (a good 10-20 people in all, most bigger than she was by a good foot or two) onto the field before turning on the sprinklers filled with a mixture of water, honey, and bright orange dye, soaking them all to the bone and earning her a week of suspension. Of course there was a sudden flood of Toilet Paper "Streamers" hanging off of the statue of the principal in front of the school every morning during said week, though who had tossed them there was a mystery (but everyone had a good idea of who it was…)

It was one thing to hear about Emily but in person she seemed…rather small and frail, at barely 5 foot 1, practically rail thin with very little curves, obviously dyed hair that was a dark green except for an inch at the roots that revealed her to have light chestnut colored hair, and golden brown eyes behind blue framed glasses. She wore a backwards black ball-cap with 5 flowers stitched on it (One red, one blue, one green, and two yellow), a black t-shirt that had an image of the Joker from the old batman cartoons with the caption "SMILE!" underneath, a Nightmare Before Christmas hoodie with Oogie Boogie and Jack fighting on it, a pair of black cargo pants with chains dangling off of the waistband, and a old pair of blue and black sneakers.

What really caught his eyes was the fact that glinting in her left ear were two piercings (one in her earlobe, one at the top of her ear) both connected by a chain. "What's with the earrings?" Chuck said as he cleared a space on the couch for them to sit down on. Emily happily declared as she sat down pulling off her bright green backpack. "They're my 'Me and Friends' earrings that's why!" Amelia sighed, taking her own dark orange bag off, seeing Chuck's raised eyebrow. "It's a long story…"

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

4 hours later found Chuck, Amelia, and Emily chatting about their lives and interests as they worked on their English project about Walt Whitman. Chuck learned that both were from different parts of Atlantic City, NJ (Amelia was from a classier suburban part of town & Emily was from a rougher more urban area), and Amelia currently lived in a 4 bedroom house, a 15 minute walk from Chuck's, with her mother, father, and older sister, Grace, who had a boyfriend named Evan, while Emily lived 5 minutes closer than that in a 3 bedroom with her mom, dad, and younger genius twin brothers Benjamin and Jensen, or Ben and Jen for short.

They had met 2 years ago, when they had taken the same plane to Louisiana to enroll in Kripke's Hollow High School (Amelia's family wanted to get away from cruel rumors about Amelia that had been spread around by the girls at her middle school and Emily was practically ordered away by her middle school for "being too violent"), ended up in seats across the aisle from each other, and became fast friends. After their families got themselves situated, Emily dragged Amelia to a piercing store and got her ears pierced to celebrate the two of them becoming friends.

Since then they always hung out together, watching their favorite movies (_When __Harry __Met __Sally_ for Amelia and _Repo! __The __Genetic __Opera_ for Emily), listening/introducing each other to different types of music (especially _Prince __Charming_ by Adam and the Ants and _I __Can__'__t __Decide_ by Scissor Sisters), eating out at restaurants (Places that serve Italian food for Amelia and basically any place that served Mozzarella sticks for Emily), sneaking small amounts of alcohol and soda during sleepovers at Emily's home (Amelia liked to drink beer or whiskey while Emily preferred to have Cola alone or with some rum splashed in), and though they both had their driving permits only Emily had a car that she had bought herself second-hand.

By the time the two left 5 hours after arriving, all Amelia and Emily knew about him was that Chuck had lived in Kripke's Hollow all his life and that his parents had divorced when he was 7 and left him with him Grandmother who died 2 years ago, when he too was a freshman. After she died, he had gone to trial to be made an emancipated teen (hence the reason Chuck lived alone). After they left, the project almost completely done, Chuck felt a now familiar stab of pain in his head and retreated to his room with a bottle of vodka. He stared at the drawer where he had put the gun away before pulling the gun out of the drawer and staring at it.

An hour later he passed out, dead drunk, with the gun at the bottom of the river not too far from his house…

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

**_TBC…_**

Yes there will be more but only 3 chapters so don't get too excited…

Hope ya like Roses-chan! :D

Please R&R!


	2. Order Made

**Title:** Of Prophets, High School, and Attempted Suicide (2 of 4) Author: Shinju Tori

**Character(s):** The Prophet Chuck (aka God), **RoseandThorns666**'s OC Amelia Rivers, and my OC Emily Dane…

**Genre:** Angst, hurt/comfort, and friendship

**Summary:** Side story to **RoseandThorn666**'s story "_Of Fangirls, Madness, and Romance_". AU of Chuck's teen years…

**Spoilers: **_Supernatural 4.18 The Monster At The End Of This Book_

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it otherwise this week's episode, or even, Chuck Forbid, the whole 7th season wouldn't be happening/have happened…

**Rating:** M for violence/gore, alcoholism, attempted suicide & strong language …

**A/N:** I know that this chapter may seem odd and stuff but then again God, as a human, becoming friends with two girls who will end up dating his fourth oldest child and King of the Crossroads, is pretty weird if ya think about it. By the way, the bit at the end that Chuck, Amelia, and Emily recite is the translated version of the song Order Made by RADWIMPS (which is Chuck's unoffical song in my mind) ...

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Chuck sighed, sitting on the curb in a secluded part of the high school parking lot behind the school, nursing his head in his hands. This past weekend wasn't as bad as some of the weekends where he was confined to his room because of his migraines in the past but it still was pretty terrible weekend. Vaguely Chuck played with the idea that he should just go home and sleep until he felt better when...

"Aha! So this is where you've been hiding for the past few years! Pretty cozy place to hang out at if you ask me!" A familiar girl's voice said, startling him. Chuck looked up, wincing at the movement, to see Emily grinning at him, a satchel bag with a Jolly Roger wearing a straw-hat on it over her shoulder, from around the bushes that hid where he was sitting from everyone else. As she rounded them, Amelia, a black backpack with red roses sewn onto it on her shoulders, followed her and smiled kindly at him. "Sorry. Emily had oatmeal with so much brown sugar mixed into it that it looked like she was eating mud for breakfast."

Emily stuck her tongue out at Amelia before sitting down on Chuck's left side, Amelia on his right. They both started chatting bout how hard it was to find him and how the only reason they noticed him was because Amelia had spotted his bag through the bushes. He looked at them in surprise and asked, visibly confused, "Why _are_ you guys here?" Now they looked confused as Emily plainly asked "Aren't we friends Chuck?" He looked at them dumbfounded before staring at the ground as if he had found an enormous ruby at his feet.

Once he really thought about it, thought about the fact that they could be "friends" really hard, Chuck found he couldn't remember when he ever had people to call his friends. Even before he started getting the migraines and visions he was…different. He used to see people with ugly black creatures inside of them and other people with pure beings of light trapped inside them. He used to know things about people that no one else knew, he could see things that had happened and would happen to them, both good and bad.

"F-Friends? Really?" He mumbled. "Yup! I'll even get another piercing to prove it!" Emily earnessly said with a face-splitting grin. Amelia rolled her eyes and asked Chuck "Is it really that hard for you to believe that we want to be friends with you, Chuck?" Chuck sarcastically said, bitterness saturating every word he said, "No, I have dozens of people everyday just _begging_ to be my friends…"

Emily stopped grinning, her face suddenly more serious then Chuck could remember, and solemnly said "Have you ever heard of the red thread of fate?" Before Chuck could respond Emily continued, pulling a spool of red string and a pair of scissors out of her bag, "The person you are destined to meet is connected to you," She measured out a length of string; about 5 inches long, and cut it off, "By a red thread. Now this usually applies for soul mates but I like to believe that it counts for friends too…"

She gently grabbed onto his right hand, pulled back his sleeve, and tied the string around his wrist, like a bracelet, before pushing back her own right sleeve revealing an identical string. Amelia also rolled up her right sleeve to show off her own bracelet of red string and explained softly "You see? You have friends now." Chuck gulped, a lump in his throat as his vision blurred. "No! I can't cry! They'll leave if I do!" Chuck thought franticly. "Chuck? If you need to cry or anything like that," Amelia said, gently squeezing his shoulder, "Go right ahead. Me and Em? We won't judge you..."

He let out a strangled cry, knowing that they were okay with him crying. Chuck tipped his head forwards and buried his face in his hands, bursting into tears as Emily softly sang, hugging him tightly as Amelia hugged him from his other side, "Nozomi doori subete ga kanaerareteiru no desho! Dakara namida ni kureru sono kao chanto misete yo! Saa hokorashige ni misete yo!" Chuck raised his head, surprised as his headache faded, to see both Emily and Amelia smiling at him, tears running down their own faces.

He smiled at them through his own tears and told Emily in reply, not quite sure where the words came from, "Hontou ni arigatougozaimashita...Iro iro otekazu wo kakemashita...Saigo ni hitotsu dake ii desu ka?" All three of them asked as one, "Dokkade oai shita koto arimasu ka...?"

_**SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN**_

_**TBC**_

Here ya go! Sorry it took so long! Next chapter I'll try to post soon! You could think of it as an early X-mas present cuz of two things: 1) The next chapter takes place during Christmas break for the trio and 2) it's almost Christmas now so…yeah…

Oh yeah! The translation to what they say at the end goes like this:

**(Emily) Everything was put together just as requested! So wipe those tears away and let me see your face! Come on, show it to me with pride!**

**(Chuck) Thank you so much for everything...Sorry to have caused you so much trouble... But could I just ask one last thing?**

**(All Three) Have we met somewhere before...?**

Please R&R! Flames will be used to light my torches for the mob of SPN fans against Kripke/Sera Gamble as well as the candles for Emily/Shinjiel's ritual in _Here I Come, Sugar!_…

JA nae~! :D


End file.
